El final de Inuyasha Inu&Kag
by laetus
Summary: Este es el final de la serie. La batalla final, ¿qué sucederá con todos una vez que la batalla terminó? ¿Podrán ser felices? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Te invito a leer mi historia! Te aseguro grandes sorpesas.


El final de Inuyasha

El final de Inuyasha

Todos se habían reunido en torno a Naraku. Cada uno con su odio particular hacia aquel perverso ser que tanto daño les había causado. Sango estaba maltrecha, con muy pocas energías, el shouki de Naraku la había dañado gravemente durante la batalla. El monje no se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo tenía heridas profundas, causadas por el cuerpo del maligno. Kagome estaba un tanto mejor, pues Inuyasha la había sabido defender. El hanyou estaba presto a lanzarle su ataque a Naraku. Sesshoumaru estaba entero, empuñaba a Bakussaiga en la mano derecha mirando con profundo odio a ese repugnante ser. Los únicos que desentonaban la dramática escena eran los niños, Shipo, Kohaku y Rin, quienes estaban montados en Ah-un, junto con Jaken.

Una sola mirada bastó. Kagome tensó su arco, una grandísima aura empezó a rodearla, tanto poder tenía que Inuyasha tuvo que alejarse un poco de ella. Sesshoumaru estaba algo alejado, pero aun así sintió el gran poder espiritual manando de la miko. A pesar de odiarse, de no llevarse bien y de que a cada nueva oportunidad, se atacarían mutuamente, los hermanos estaban más que listos a lanzar sus técnicas al unísono, justo cuando Kagome lanzara su flecha. Haciendo acopio las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Sango alistó su Hiraikotsu. Miroku tenía la vista fija, intervendría de ser necesario.

-¡Maldito Naraku! -gritó Inuyasha- ¡Trágate esto, Meidou Zanghetsuha! -no resistió y fue el primero en atacar.

Pero Kagome, conociendo el carácter impulsivo del hanyou, no lo dudó dos veces y lanzó su flecha cargada con todo su poder espiritual.

-¡Idiota! Tan impulsivo como siempre -dijo Sesshoumaru, pero también lanzó el poderoso ataque de su Bakussaiga.

-¡Hiraikotsu! -se oyó el grito desgarrador de Sango.

Concentrados en esos ataques iban todo el odio y rencor acumulado a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Los ataques se fundieron en uno solo, siguiendo la punta de la saeta lanzada por Kagome, que iba dirigida justo a la shikon no tama. Los segundos parecían eternos, parecía como si todo estuviera transcurriendo en cámara lenta. Todos vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como la punta de la flecha dio justo en la shikon no tama. No bien había la tocado, cuando toda la oscuridad se tornó luz. Esa luz fue tomando cada vez más fuerza, un brillo verdaderamente inusitado fue lo que empezó a surgir de la joya. Naraku empezó a retorcerse, había fusionado la perla con su cuerpo y su alma estaba siendo purificada.

-¡Malditos! -gritó haciendo estremecer a todos, excepto a Sesshoumaru, quien sintió asco por ese ser y le lanzó otro ataque.

Naraku entonces se resquebrajó, cual si fuera olla de barro.

-Les dije que aunque yo muriera, la perla seguiría existiendo. Mientras eso suceda, el mal que hay en ella no los dejará nunca en paz -empezó a balbucir.

Estaba en las últimas. Pero no por eso dejaba de tener ese poder maligno, al contrario, parecía que cada vez se fortalecía más, quizá justamente por presentir su final, todo el mal que conformaba a Naraku se estaba intensificando. A cada palabra suya, emergían oleadas de shouki tan venenoso, que al más leve contacto, todo ser vivo perecía. Pronto todos los árboles, animales y todo aquello que los rodeaba quedó desprovisto de vida. Ah-un tuvo que volar muy alto, para que el shouki de Naraku no afectara a Rin y a Kohaku. Inuyasha intentó darle su ahori a Kagome, para que se protegiera del shouki, pero así como el poder maligno de Naraku estaba aumentando, el poder espiritual de Kagome también, por lo que el shouki que la tocaba se purificaba.

-Mejor dáselo a Sango -dijo muy seria señalando a su amiga, quien estaba en brazos de Miroku.

Kirara había hecho lo mismo que Ah-un, había volado hasta su misma altura, para proteger a Sango y a Miroku. Inuyasha brincó y de un solo salto llegó hasta la gata, le colocó su ahori a la joven y regresó de inmediato con la miko.

-Este será el ataque definitivo. ¡Prepárate Naraku! -gritó, alistó una de sus flechas y apuntó esta vez hacia su frente, único sitio intacto en su cuerpo. Apuntó y lanzó su ataque, esta vez sí pudo concentrar todo su poder espiritual. Inuyasha lanzó su bakuryuha aprovechando todo el shouki de Naraku. Ambos ataques se fusionaron dando justo en el objetivo.

Sesshoumaru había observado detenidamente todo, desenvainó a Tensaiga y justo después del ataque de su medio hermano y la miko, asestó su golpe.

-Sesshoumaru -musitó Inuyasha- ¡Idiota! -gritó después- ¿Qué haces? ¡Queremos matarlo!

-¿A quién le dices idiota? ¡Imbécil! -le respondió furioso el youkai.

-Espera Inuyasha -le detuvo del brazo al ver que iba a iniciar una pelea con su hermano.

Kagome se había dado cuenta de por qué había usado a tenseiga. Si bien era cierto que Maghatsuhi había sido cortado justamente por Sesshoumaru y así se había roto el sello de los poderes espirituales de Kagome, la shikon no tama, todavía no estaba libre de maldad. Estaba tratando de absorber el alma maligna de Naraku para llevarla a su interior y así alimentar el lado oscuro de la perla. Sesshoumaru se había percatado de ello justo cuando Naraku se ufanara de que la perla no se destruiría. Por eso uso a tenseiga, para revivir la moribunda alma de Naraku.

De no haberlo hecho, la shikon no tama no podría ser purificada por completo, el alma de Naraku residiría en ella y se alimentaría un círculo que podría hacerse eterno. Pero desafortunadamente, ahora Naraku había cobrado bríos y estaba más que repuesto de los ataques recibidos.

-Sabía que lo harías Sesshoumaru -dijo con su tono de superioridad.

-¿Dices que lo tenías planeado desde un principio? -respondió sereno, pero en sus palabras se notaba el desprecio hacia ese ser inferior.

-Sabía que si intentaba fusionar mi alma con la shikon no tama, tú usarías a tenseiga, lo cual me daría nuevas fuerzas. ¡Ahora todos morirán! -gritó riéndose y lanzó sus tentáculos cargados de shouki en todas direcciones.

-¡Imbécil! Estás muy equivocado si crees que puedes contra mí, tus débiles ataques no me afectan. ¡Bakussaiga! -gritó Sesshoumaru y le asestó un golpe en la frente, justo donde antes cayera el ataque de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¡Meidou Zanghetsuha! -gritó casi al unísino de su hermano.

-¡A él! -Kagome lanzó su saeta.

Esta vez los tres ataques fueron definitivos.

-¡Malditos! -fue lo último que alcanzó a pronunciar Naraku.

El maligno fue desvaneciéndose. Su cuerpo dañado, el desechado a causa del ataque de Bakusaiga, era absorbido por las cuchillas cortantes del Meidou de Inuyasha. Y su alma estaba siendo purificada por la flecha de Kagome, dejando si poder de regeneración a tan malvado ser.

El shouki que destruyera todo a su paso estaba siendo reemplazado poco a poco, conforme iba desapareciendo Naraku, por el aura purificadora de Kagome. Lo que una vez estuviera inundado por un fétido olor a muerte, ahora estaba siendo llenado por una reconfortante sensación de bienestar. Sango empezó a sentirse mejor, le pidió a Kirara que bajaran. Cuando llegaron al lado de Kagome, el shouki de Naraku, que su cuerpo había absorbido, había sido completamente purificado. Miroku entonces se atrevió a abrir su kazaana.

-Ya no está, Naraku desapareció -dijo sin poder creérselo.

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru en un parpadeo llegó a donde estaban todos en Ah-un. Sólo se vio como cayeron Shipo y Kohaku. Shipo se transformó para salvar a Kohaku de una caída mortal y llegó flotando con todos los demás. Sesshoumaru y compañía se habían marchado.

Inuyasha recogió la shikon no tama y se la entregó a Kagome. Todos estaban exhaustos. Se dirigieron hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Una vez que llegaron con ella, lo único que hicieron fue dormir, nadie tenía ánimos ni siquiera para comer.

Después de dormir durante más de veinticuatro horas seguidas, Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar. La anciana Kaede le tenía listo un plato de comida. El hanyou devoró lo que le diera y pidió un segundo, tercero, cuarto y hasta un quinto plato extra. Cuando acabó de comer, los demás hicieron su aparición.

-Tengan muchachos -les dijo amablemente la anciana mientras les daba sus platos.

Afortunadamente había preparado una gran olla, porque de lo contrario no hubiera alcanzado. Inuyasha no esperó a que todos terminaran y se salió. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, Kagome le devolvió la shikon no tama a la anciana Kaede.

-¡Pero niña! ¿Qué haces? -inquirió extrañada por la acción de Kagome.

-Yo no debería tenerla conmigo, nunca pedí la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella. El hecho de que haya regresado conmigo a este mundo no significa que yo tenga que convertirme en su guardiana. Sólo ayudé a recuperarla porque yo fui quién la rompió. Usted sabrá qué hacer con ella mejor que yo -sentenció la chica.

Su voz se escuchaba muy madura, segura de sí misma, sin titubeos, como quien ya ha tomado una decisión y no dará marcha atrás. Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de Kagome. Nadie esperaba que regresara la perla.

-Pero, yo ya estoy muy vieja para poder cuidarla. Además nunca pude igualar los poderes de mi hermana y mucho menos podría comparalos con los que tú tienes -siguió diciendo, pero Kagome estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Kagome -musitó Sango.

-Señorita Kagome -dijo a su vez el monje.

Shipo se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, viendo cómo Kagome se marchaba. Kirara maulló.

Kagome se fue caminando con paso decidido hacia el pozo. Inuyasha estaba en la copa de un árbol y la vio pasar. Antes de que la joven se lanzara al pozo le habló.

-¿Piensas irte así nada más? -su voz era seria, en su semblante se notaba el desconcierto.

-Yo ya no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí -respondió serena, sin voltear a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? -la voz del hanyou se quebró, sin poder resistirse se abrazó muy fuerte a Kagome, impidiéndole continuar.

-Inuyasha... sabes muy bien que mi único deseo es permanecer para siempre a tu lado...

Cuando Kagome pronunció esas palabras, un fuerte temblor sacudió el suelo. La shikon no tama que tenía en sus manos la anciana Kaede refulgió en todo su esplendor y un rayo emergió de ella, mismo que fulminó a Kagome e Inuyasha.

Estamos en un salón de clases, en la preparatoria. Kagome había hecho tiempo atrás el examen de admisión y había sido aprobada, sólo porque un sitio había quedado libre, al abandonar un chico. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi también habían quedado en la misma preparatoria.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que destruimos a Naraku, estábamos comiendo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede -pensó desconcertada Kagome- Siento como si todo fuera algo muy lejano y ajeno a mí. ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? -cayó de rodillas al suelo.

La joven se sentía extraña a sí misma, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, como si estuviera viendo cómo se suceden las cosas desde un sitio muy lejano. En eso, su amiga Yuka y Eri llegaron.

-¡Kagome! -gritó Eri.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? -corrió a ayudarla Yuka.

-Estoy bien, sólo perdí el equilibrio -respondió todavía sintiéndose extraña.

En esos momentos entró por la puerta Ayumi, acompañada de un chico.

-¡Kagome! ¡Qué mal te ves! Espero que no empieces con tus enfermedades extrañas, ahora que estamos en la preparatoria, las cosas se ponen más difíciles. ¡No vayas a empezar a faltar! -sentenció seriamente la chica.

-¿Enfermedades extrañas? Mis ausencias en la secundaria, ¿las recuerdan? -inquirió algo contenta al tener indicios de que quizá no había sido un sueño.

-¡Pues claro que las recordamos! -respondieron al unísono.

El chico que venía acompañando a Ayumi, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, observando atentamente a Kagome, se animó a hablar.

-Sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre. ¡Yo que pensé que realmente habías cambiado! -dijo en un tono burlón, arqueando la ceja y con los brazos cruzados de una manera un tanto rara, como si tuviera metidas las manos entre unas mangas muy largas.

Kagome reconoció enseguida esa voz, pero estaba en shock, levantó la vista lentamente, creyendo que quizá se tratara de un sueño.

-¡Inuyasha! -gritó y se lanzó a abrazarlo del cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste? -correspondió al abrazo tomándola de la cintura y susurrándole la pregunta al oído.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Tu cabello! ¡Tus colmillos! ¡Pero si no es luna nueva! ¡Estamos a plena luz del día! -gritaba muy fuerte y todos los del salón voltearon a mirarlos.

-Kagome, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? -le dijo en un tono molesta Eri- Deja de gritar incoherencias, todos nos están viendo por tu culpa -la señaló con el dedo.

-Así que de verdad lo conoces -intervino Ayumi- Yo pensé que sólo era un pretexto para hablarte, me extrañó que un chico de tercer grado te viniera a buscar -siguió hablando la chica con un dedo apoyado en la mejilla.

-¿Estás en tercer grado Inuyasha? -inquirió extrañada Kagome abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Así es, tonta. Como siempre estás en problemas, podré ayudarte porque todo lo que has visto yo ya me lo sé -cerró un ojo y alzó su cabeza con ese típico gesto de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Inuyasha... -empezó a decir Kagome en su tono amenazante.

-No te atrevas, ¡ven! -la jaló rápido del brazo y la sacó del salón a toda prisa.

No sabemos si Inuyasha, tenía todavía puesto el collar que respondía a las órdenes de Kagome. Quizá tuviera algún asunto urgente qué tratar con ella y por eso la sacó a prisa del salón. Lo único que sabemos es que finalmente alguien había formulado un deseo válido para la shikon no tama. Inuyasha y Kagome estarían juntos para siempre, aunque parece ser que no se pueden librar del mal genio de la chica.

En cuanto a la anciana Kaede, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que de la perla emergía un rayo, pero inmediatamente después de eso, ella y todos los presentes, vieron cómo se hacía añicos y desaparecía en medio de una niebla. Entonces supo que Kagome había pedido su deseo y que la shikon no tama se lo había concedido. Como ya era una persona mayor, murió poco después, pero contenta al ver que no tenía ningún pendiente en este mundo. Se reuniría en el otro con su hermana.

Sango se había repuesto completamente del daño causado por el shouki de Naraku gracias al aura purificadora de Kagome. Miroku, libre de la maldición de su mano derecha, se casó con Sango. Aunque he de confesarles que la bella exterminadora tenía algo de sobrepeso. Tuvieron tantos hijos, que no recuerdo sus nombres.

Kirara por fin pudo llevar una vida pacífica al lado de su ama y también encontró un bello minino de su misma especie, como son gatos, perdí la cuenta del número de sus hijos.

Shipo creció, pero sin lugar a dudas, Miroku había ejercido su influencia en él. No les daré los detalles, para no perjudicar a las chicas involucradas.

En cuanto a Sesshoumaru y su pequeña dama acompañante, sólo les diré que un día el amor inundó el corazón del gran youkai. Pero que ese amor que le profesó a Rin, fue el que lo llevó a él y a toda su especie a la perdición. Su historia es conocida como "_La extinción de los youkais_."


End file.
